


profundity

by pigeonstatueconundrum



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Modification, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, No mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, dubiously consensual body modification, they already had the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonstatueconundrum/pseuds/pigeonstatueconundrum
Summary: “I never got to enjoy the idea of Sleeper before he was taken.” Eddie says. The admission hurts but not as much as the idea that his symbiote may not understand his regrets.They share everything, Eddie and the symbiote; mind, body and soul. They would rather go up against the Sinister Six than loose that understanding again. But relationships are supposed to be based on trust, aren’t they, and communication. Funny how the need for that is greater now, even within their shared synapses._._The biological place on the host in symbiotic spawning leaves Eddie feeling a little superfluous. Venom shows him that is not the case





	profundity

**Author's Note:**

> I've used gender neutral They/Them for the Venom Symbiote and He/Him for Sleeper as that is how it is in the comics.

Eddie feels superfluous. Eddie has a not so secret love of ephemeral words, which is not unique within his profession. Superfluous, one of those words that is good on the page and not in action.

In person, superfluous is ungainly and in the way. A clothing label rubbing the back of a neck or a 200ml bottle of wine. With Venom’s dislike of clothing and alcohol, these things are not concerns for Eddie Brock, but symbiosis does not equate mind reading. it does get Venom in the right ball park most of the time.

Like now sitting in this relentlessly trendy coffee shop full of happy chatty people content with the abundance offered by the smiling baristas. It’s not hard to see why Eddie’s dark mood would have brought them here from Alchemax.

**You know Sleeper does not think you are superfluous.**

Eddie scowls in the general direction of a young couple who have entered the shop. “I don’t know anything,” he mutters. “I can’t even talk to him.”

**The risk of bonding at a young age…**

Eddie waves away his own bonded’s concern with a mental shove, “I know, I do. It’s just the idea of him is so new and human connection is

…”

He trails off as the young woman takes off her winter coat to reveal the full curve of her stomach. She’s so flush with new life that Eddie is inexplicably angry at her. It ebbs as quickly as it came at the gentle hand her partner places in the small of her back. Eddie’s own sensitive skin shivers in sympathy against the overstuffed armchair.

“…complicated.”

Man and symbiote watch the couple work out their drink order with familiar smiles and jokes about Decaf. After all these years the dance of companionable communication is no stranger to the two halves of Venom, but in this melancholy place it’s striking anew.

 **I forget** , the symbiote admits, soothing against Eddie’s sternum where he’s currently in shirt form, **that the concept of symbiotic spawning is so new to you.**

“The host has no part in it.” Eddie says trying not to stare as the woman absently rests a hand of her stomach. A stranger muttering to himself is not what anyone, especially someone so heavily with child, needs.

 **Usually** , Venom says slowly trying to approach the drain Eddie’s thoughts had been circling since their brief visit to their child this morning. **But I didn’t want that for Sleeper. I didn’t want that for us.**

“It doesn’t change the fact that there is no biological or social roll I can play.” Eddie takes a swig of his rapidly cooling overpriced coffee, “I’m _superfluous_.”

 **I don’t like that word** , Venom protests. **Sleeper is not a human baby therefore you cannot expect his growth to follow your human expectations.**

“I never had any expectations,” Eddie sighs, “Even before you came into my life the idea of kids wasn’t an option.”

 **But it could have been** , Venom tentatively flicked through their memories of Eddie’s past dalliances, to their shared pain and embarrassment.

“I mean, yes.” Eddie begrudgingly agrees, “But I would have had nine months at least to work what to expect.”

Eddie feels the symbiotes guilt, never far from the surface these days. He transmits waves of his forgiveness, more out of habit than anything else. The difficulties and fear of his unusual pregnancy were behind them. Belabouring the past has always been their kryptonite.  

 **I should have considered these expectations** , the symbiote offers sadly, watching as the man eagerly returns to the woman with their drinks. **Having you as a part of his life is all I wanted, what shape that would take was not a concern.**

Having infected his symbiote with his melancholia, Eddie sits in silence watching the young couple enraptured in their own world.

 “I never got to enjoy the idea of Sleeper before he was taken.” Eddie says. The admission hurts but not as much as the idea that his symbiote may not understand his regrets.

They share everything, Eddie and the symbiote; mind, body and soul. They would rather go up against the Sinister Six than loose that understanding again. But relationships are supposed to be based on trust, aren’t they, and communication. Funny how the need for that is greater now, even within their shared synapses.

Venom shares his confusion as a shiver against Eddie clavicle, **Enjoy what?**

They watch as the man places a reverent hand on the woman’s belly. Her radiant smile is enough to make Eddie finally tear his eyes away. Her private joy holds no shame for the symbiote, he stares harder with something like understanding dawning in his alien mind.

“I love Sleeper.” Eddie insists feeling his conviction deep with the maelstrom of what is solely _Them_. Not in ‘Eddie’, not in the symbiote, but in the centre of that core conviction of what it means to be _Venom_. “We will kill and fight to for his safety. I have no doubts there. But with him so far away, being looked after by strangers and…. Capitalists, I can’t help wish I could have savoured the time when I could truly keep him safe.”

The strangers kiss, a hand still protectively pressed to the swell of new life sheltered inside her.

 **I’m sorry I deprived us of that** , Venom says.

Eddie shakes his head and drains the last bitter dregs of his drink. “It’s alright. And you’re right, I can’t expect parenthood to a symbiote to be the same as a human baby.”

Eddie doesn’t give Venom a chance to respond as he leaves without a backward glance. The symbiote silence should have been concerning in its uniqueness. Eddie’ll say this for shared brutal self-honesty it will get you out of an emotional funk, but where it takes you next is anybody’s guess.

_._

Eddie awakens to his bedroom the usual chaos. When an alien parasite provides for your every need it’s very easy to reach an enviable state of zen with regards to possessions.

In the fuzzy state between wakefulness and dreams, where the future is a far concern, Eddie luxuriates in the feeling of warmth. He can’t remember what he was dreaming but they had been close and together.

A twinge in the area of his abdomen has Eddie absently reaching down. He opens his eyes as his questing fingers encounter his stomach. Honed instincts have Eddie flinging the covers away, his breath coming in a sharp gasp at the sight of his own body. With shaking fingers Eddie traces the full swell of his stomach. The sensitive pads eliciting another gasp as they tease the delicate taught skin.

The newly bloomed skin is perfect, no blemishes or stretchmarks marring the perfect expanse. Eddie traces the swell, eyes widening as his fingers encounter his bellybutton, the distended nub the only variation across the pale curve. Reaching the bottom of the curve Eddie feels rather that sees the pair of pants he went to sleep in. With one palm on this new development and the other on his ratty holey pants Eddie feels a little of his mental equilibrium return.

His physical equilibrium, not so much. Every inch of flesh seems to throb, even the brush of his fingers is enough to send sparks of sensation fizzing along his nerves. Eddie feels huge. Not just the swell of his body but beyond the limits of his skin. Outside a passing cry from a moving vehicle startles a laugh from his dry throat. The idea of the world outside this moment seems so laughable when Eddie feels like a multitude is contained within his own flesh.

Eddie tries to sit up, marvelling at the pull of new muscles keeping him balanced. He places a palm in the middle of the swell, feeling the familiar thrum of life. He intimately knows the pulse of Venom against his mind, their souls so tightly knit together these days that their separate jagged edges barely bother them. But with his body filled to the brim with Venom, Eddie can’t help being completely thrown by his astonishing symbiote. It isn’t real, this pregnancy, but it’s so astonishingly nice to be given the permission to pretend.

“Most spouses buy flowers in apology.” Eddie murmurs as he feels Venom rise from where they were watching him from the back of their mind.

 **I am not most spouses**. The symbiote argues. Venom’s voice sends a shiver through Eddie as the fullness of them and their desire pulse through every pore of their host’s body.

 **Pure symbiosis is so rare.** Venom purrs as Eddie strokes a thumb across the delicate skin at his waistband, **To be able to anticipate a host’s needs before they know them. The pleasure in that is indescribable.**

Venom’s ache washes through Eddie, making his fingers numb as they fumble at his underwear. After what seems like an age of shaking limbs, Eddie achieves the removal of his pants, fully bare under the morning sun and the sole regard of his symbiote. “I never missed what I never thought I’d have.” He gasps.

 **I denied you this, I denied us this.** Venom whispers. **No longer.**

The sensation is incredible. To Eddie, the knowledge of an alien sharing his body was nothing new, but in that moment, he could feel Venom inside him. He felt every atom of Venom entwined in every atom of Eddie Brock.  His hands keep returning to splay across his belly. The skin is tight to burst with the fullness of the symbiote. 

“We Can’t.” Eddie manages to pant out, “be seen like this”

Venom’s delight is quicksilver electric against Eddie’s already ragged nerves. **Won’t let anyone see you like this. Always and Only for Us.**

The pulsating knowledge of Venom hits Eddie deeper. The throbbing of his cock, lost within the maelstrom of body-wide pleasure, insists to be known. The arching head brushing the full curve of his belly. Oversensitive, the sensation of leaking precum marking the fevered stretch is shockingly erotic in its novelty. The sight of his bodies reaction to his willing subsumption sends a feedback loop of pleasure from brain to cock and back again, leaving Eddie with less of his breath and faculties.

Eddie grips the sheets and let the sensation thunder through him. Hoping only to survive rather than experience. He is gripped again by the sight of his stomach. The simulation of pregnancy flushes with desire, So alien and yet so his. A testament to what Venom created in them. 

He can’t see his symbiote. The tell-tale black tendrils nowhere to be seen on his flushed skin. But Eddie can feel him in every atom the pulse of his cock so close to the edge Eddie can almost see stars.

He unclenches one hand to find his cock. He’s been on this knife edge for too long. The only words emerging from his mouth too desperate and animal to be understandable by anyone but the alien that has made its home inside him.

Eddie barely gets his trembling fingers around his engorged flesh before it’s pinned back to the sheets. That contrasting flare of pain burning red in the haze of pleasure. Eddie is too far gone to feel anything but fondness at Venom’s smug delight.

The whole situation is crazy and insane, and Eddie stopped caring long ago. Because this is Venom. They are Venom and no one else will ever compare. No one knows his body and soul like they do. On this drawn out inevitability of orgasm, Eddie is whole.

 **I will never let you feel superfluou** s, the symbiote promises as a curl of heat in the pit of Eddie chest. **because you will matter to Sleeper when he grows. Do you know how I know that?**

Breathing is too much right now let alone speaking. Eddie trust his breathy moan is answer enough.

**Because I needed you. Just because Symbiotes haven’t needed hosts for their spawn doesn’t mean Sleeper and I don’t.**

Venom’s words are too much now in the fire of Eddie’s Body and brain.

 **We are a new breed, a better breed.** The symbiote promises as the pressure in Eddie’s cock crests. **Eddie Brock you are our creator, the mother of a new race**

The sight of the symbiote finally emerging from his feverish skin is enough to send Eddie blessedly over the edge. His vision whites out at the sight of Venom spread across his belly in thick possessive tendrils. 

In the after glow, Eddie feels empty in his own skin. He can still feel Venom thrumming in Eddie’s mind, but beyond the overwhelming erotic onslaught he desires that devastating awareness of his symbiote again. He soothes his hand over curve of his stomach, relieved by Venom’s continued presence. Still there under the swollen flesh already a little smaller than before.

It can’t last forever, this strange physical pretence at least. But this is the important part, they are until death after all, Eddie hopes they’ll be in this position many times over.  

“It’s unfair” Eddie muses in his scream scratched voice, “that our children will have so much of me.”

It should be momentous, What Eddie has just agreed to, but it needs no acknowledgement, the same way Venom already known. Humans can be so slow to understand their own desires, thankfully he has Venom to understand his every secret need.   

Venom emerges fully to tenderly spoon against Eddie’s back, resting a simulacrum of a hand over Eddie’s own, **this is the one case where I don’t mind sharing**

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay people liked our Dan/Anne exploration and the Little Shop of Horrors Crossover, what should we write next  
> Brain: Porn  
> Me: We've never written Porn before. If people see it they'll hate it  
> Brain: speciality kink porn  
> Me: I've no experience in writing that. No one will read it.  
> Brain: exactly
> 
> I tried people. I know i promised the next part of don't feed the plant, (it's all drafted and everything) but for some reason this has been on my mind. I have no idea if it's any good. I'm Ace so my frame of reference is out. I'm going to post before i change my mind but if you have nice things to say please say them in the comments below. 
> 
> Thanks  
> Pigeon [(tumblr)](http://pigeonstatueconundrum.tumblr.com/)


End file.
